Sigrun/Dialogue
Sigrun's dialogue contains a list of the conversations that Sigrun shares with the other companions, in which they discuss each other's backgrounds, and their reactions to the game's events. Sigrun's remarks * (In combat) "Feed the Stone!" * (After combat) "I guess I'm still alive! Funny how that keeps happening!" * (When someone fails to pick a lock) "Ugh! Fail!" * (Entering the Avvar Crypt) "I bet this leads to the Deep Roads. Tunnels always seem to." * (When entering the Amaranthine market) "Look at all this! And no one here is going to throw me out of their store!" * (Upon seeing Children for the first time) "I have never seen such darkspawn before." * (Upon finding the secret passage in Kal'Hirol) "This will work perfectly! The darkspawn will never see us coming! (Giggles)" * (When walking inside Kal'Hirol Main Hall) "Ugh. This reminds me of the time a bronto fell off Orzammar's highest tier. Bronto guts everywhere." * (When nearing large lyrium container in Kal'Hirol Trade Quarter) "Ooh, shiny..." * (Kal'Hirol Lower Reaches, in the long hallway) "Does this corridor ever end? Are we there yet?" * (Kal'Hirol's Lower Reaches, near the broodmother pit) "I...I'm afraid to look too closely. What if one of those creatures was someone I once knew?" * (When entering the Wending Wood upon seeing the wreaked caravan) "Something large and powerful came through here. Large, powerful, and angry." * (At an overlook in the Wending Wood, near the suspicious camp.) "This is kind of pretty...if you overlook the smoking caravans and darkspawn." * (At burial pit in the Wending Wood) "These injuries look like darkspawn work. But these bodies have been brought here, as if to hide them. That is unlike the darkspawn, but their behavior has been odd lately. Nothing would surprise me any longer." * (At the Silverite Mine, upon seeing the ballista) "Hmm, darkspawn standing under ancient, crumbling statuary. I smell an opportunity." * (Initial remark when entering the Blackmarsh) "The darkspawn have been here. You can already smell them." * (Past the old sign upon entering the Blackmarsh) "Ooh! This is exciting! It's so dark and damp. And look at all those strange twisted trees. Ooh!" * (When nearing the dragon bone head in the Blackmarsh) "These are dragon bones! Do you think we could put it back together?" * (Near a Veil Tear in the Blackmarsh) "It almost looks like...some manner of hole in the very air itself? It may be dangerous." * (First encounter with The Children) "I have never seen such darkspawn before." * (After killing the Children a second time) "Yet more of these creatures. Disgusting." * (Near ruined house in the Blackmarsh) "This reminds me of the Deep Roads and all the abandoned, forgotten thaigs there." * (First entering The Blackmarsh Undying) "Another talking darkspawn, I see. And now there is mention of a "Mother." A leader, perhaps?" * (On the path toward the village in The Blackmarsh Undying) "That's the village! So we're in a dream of a forgotten place? Wow. That's profound." * (Approaching the coffins in the first room of the Shadowy Crypt) "This is just a dream. This is just a dream, right? It can't hurt me, right?" Sigrun and Anders Sigrun and Justice * Sigrun: Sometimes, you twitch uncontrollably. * Justice: Do I? It must be an interaction between me and Kristoff's decaying body. * Sigrun: It's like you're dancing. Ooh, we should set you to music. * Justice: Has it occurred to you that I may be... self-conscious about this twitching? * Sigrun: Oh, sorry. Are you? * Justice: No. * Sigrun: Here's your dagger back. * Justice: Did I drop this? * Sigrun: Oh, no. I nicked it from your belt. Old habits die hard, you know. * Justice: Stealing is wrong. * Sigrun: Only if you get caught. And need I remind you that I wasn't caught? * Justice: I have tied my dagger to my belt. Should you try to steal it again, the rope will remind you that stealing is wrong. * Sigrun: But... er, you just told me I can no longer steal it. Why would I even try? * Justice: I... * Sigrun: Anyway, here's your ring back. * Justice: Am I correct in hearing that you are dead, dwarf? * Sigrun: In a manner of speaking, yes. * Justice: The body I inhabit is dead, as well. * Sigrun: I... don't think that's quite the same thing, my friend. * Justice: How is it different? * Sigrun: Excuse me? How is what different? * Justice: How is your death different from mine? * Sigrun: My death was symbolic. I entered the Legion and thus my old life ended. But I imagine death will catch up with me soon enough, don't you worry. * Justice: I do not worry. I was simply curious. * Justice: So you believe you will die soon. * Sigrun: Won't we all? * Justice: I will not die. Not as you die. * Sigrun: Spirits such as yourself can be slain in this world. Maybe you can, too. * Justice: That... is a disturbing thought. * Sigrun: Glad to be of service! Sigrun and Nathaniel Sigrun and Oghren * Oghren: So... you come here often? * Sigrun: No, I've never been this close to the surface. * Oghren: Well, you're welcome to come with me anytime. A-ny-time. * Sigrun: I'm sorry, what? * Oghren: The name's Oghren, by the way... but the ladies pronounce it "Ohhh-ghren." * Oghren: You remind me of Branka, sometimes. * Sigrun: I remind you of your ex-wife, who fed her entire house to darkspawn in search for a magical anvil? * Oghren: Yes-- well, no... not when you put it that way. * Sigrun: Smooth, Oghren. Real smooth. * Sigrun: For all your faults, Oghren, you are a remarkable fighter. * Oghren: Really? (Laughs) Let's go 'round the corner so I can show you something else remarkable. * Sigrun: It was just a friendly compliment! * Oghren: You're friendly. I'm brazen and lustful. We're even! * Sigrun: (Sigh) * Oghren: So... what are you doing tonight? * Sigrun: Sleeping. Alone. With a knife under my pillow. * Oghren: (Snickers) Hot. * Sigrun: Honestly, Oghren. What's the point? I'm in the Legion of the Dead. Nothing between us will last. * Oghren: Exactly! All the fun, none of the commitment! * Sigrun: (Groans) * Sigrun: Ugh. Oghren, I could light your breath on fire. * Oghren: That's not the only thing you could light on fire, saucy lady. * Sigrun: (Sigh) Do you ever stop drinking? * Oghren: Oh, don't you worry about that. It enhances the Oghren experience. I'm like a cherry soaked in brandy. Plump... juicy... and full of intoxicating flavor. * Sigrun: (Chokes) * Oghren: Why are you so resistant, woman? * Sigrun: I'm not resistant. * Oghren: Really? Great! You, me, the bushes. Let's get those branches a-rustling. * Sigrun: Sure. Just one question, though... * Oghren: Speak your mind, you spicy kumquat. * Sigrun: I'm going to prefer women by the time this is over, right? * Oghren: Ooh, and she hits below the belt. * Oghren: What's it take to get that cold heart beating for Oghren? * Sigrun: Not this again. * Oghren: Come on, don't tell me you wouldn't like to feel hot blood pumping through those dead Legionnare veins. * Sigrun: Oghren. I don't want anything to do with you or the words "hot" and "pumping". * Oghren: I'll get through to you, lady. Oghren'll keep ramming up against that armor of yours. * Sigrun: Go away. Please. You're embarrassing. * Oghren: Hey there, broody. I've got just the thing to cure that pout. * Sigrun: (Sigh) Fine, Oghren. You win. Take me. Take me now. * Oghren: Er... * Sigrun: Why the hesitation? I want a big helping of that secret recipe of Oghren's. Served hot. * Oghren: Uh... * Sigrun: What? I grew up in the slums of Dust Town. You think I haven't had my fair share of dusters? * Oghren: (Sputters) * Sigrun: I knew it. You're all talk, Oghren. Deep down, you're scared of women. * Sigrun: All right Oghren, let's be serious for once. * Oghren: Oghren's gonna get serious all over- * Sigrun: Oghren! Why are you constantly so obscene? Do you really like me, or are you just obnoxious? * Oghren: What's with women's preoccupations with talking about feelings? Yeah, I like you! I thought it'd be obvious. * Sigrun: Well, good. Maybe we should discuss it, and this time, keep the dirty talk for later. (After Oghren tells Velanna how dwarves are supposedly born, and after she confronts Sigrun about it) * Sigrun: Did you tell Velanna that dwarves are born as little rocks? * Oghren: No... maybe? Yes? Velanna takes herself too seriously. And come on. It was funny! * Sigrun: (Laughs) All right, it was funny. You should have seen her afterwards! She was huffing like a constipated bronto. * Oghren: Hot. Sigrun and Velanna * Velanna: I swear I saw you pick up a handful of dirt and sniff it back there! * Sigrun: I didn't. * Velanna: You did! I saw you. * Sigrun: (Sighs) Fine. But it smells good, like falling leaves and sunlight. Aren't elves supposed to be close to nature? * Velanna: Figuratively! We don't stuff our noses in it! * Sigrun: You're the first elf I've ever known. Do you feel honored? * Velanna: Why would I feel honored? * Sigrun: Your actions will influence my opinion of your race. Forever. * Velanna: Oh. Thank you. I needed more anxiety. * Sigrun: Glad to help! * Sigrun: You're really, really grumpy. * Velanna: You noticed. * Sigrun: I'm good at reading people. * Velanna: Ah, so it has nothing to do with the fact that I'm terribly obvious about it. * Sigrun: Your ears are so pointy, like an animal. Do they make it easier for you to hear? * Velanna: Are you...are you saying my ears are big? * Sigrun: Not excessively so... * Velanna: You think they're clownish, don't you? * Sigrun: You know, now that you mention it... * Velanna: I knew it! Don't talk to me. * Velanna: Why are you so loyal to your Legion of the Dead? And to Orzammar? Don't they hate you? * Sigrun: They do. I'm casteless, so I'm worthless to them. * Velanna: And yet you'll give your life away to prove...what? * Sigrun: That I...I'm more than they say I am? * Velanna: You don't owe them anything. you don't need to prove your worth to them. * Sigrun: Maybe I need to prove it to myself. (After Velanna and Oghren share a certain conversation) * Velanna: Sigrun, is it true that dwarves are born as rocks? * Sigrun: "Born as rocks?" * Velanna: I knew it! That slimy, foul-breathed toadstool! "Pink rocks are girls, gray ones are boys." Ugh, and I almost believed him! * Sigrun: Who? Oghren? You believed Oghren? Category:Dragon Age: Origins - Awakening dialogues